Not so hard to love you
by Lilynxis
Summary: A King only bows down to his Queen.


Not so hard to love you

Chapter 1

"She was fierce, she was strong, she wasn't simple. She was crazy and sometimes she barely slept. She always had something to say. She had flaws and that was okay. And when she was down, she got right back up."

-x

How many people in this world can say that they had found love? Or better yet, their one true love. In this generation people generally have little to no regard for love and most who believe in love have a totally wrong view of it. Woman and young girls have it in their head that love is like the love in fairytales, happy endings and white horses. It's true that happy endings do happen sometimes, what most people don't realize is that the meeting between to people who would eventually fall in love aren't always happy or end happy.

Lucky for Kyoya, he could safely say that he was one of the few in the world that had found his other half. Sure she had a temper and wasn't always the most rational person. Though she would often say the same thing about him, it was amazing how he had gotten so lucky. His love way amazing, she was calm and yet she was as stormy as the sea. Yes, she quite resembled the sea she loved so much. She wasn't the perfect woman but it was okay because all he needed her to be was herself and his.

"And you're sure that you'll be okay? Flying is one thing but jumping out of a plane is a whole other story" Kyoya spoke worriedly into the phone as he prepared his coffee for the morning before leaving for school. He wasn't a morning person and seeing anyone other than his girlfriend in the morning irritated him so he usually told the chefs to leave the kitchen in the morning.

"I will be fine darling, honestly you worry too much" His girlfriends exasperated voice fluttered through the phone. Kyoya grabbed the cup of black coffee and made his way out of the house. His girlfriend, Anzelika, was unfortunately quite the a adrenaline junkie so she often did things such as mountain climbing, cliff diving, and now sky diving. He gets about gets a heart attack every time she does these things.

"As long as you're sure you'll be fine then it's okay but call me after words so I know you're alive" Kyoya bit back a smile as he heard her sign exaggeratedly. He honestly didn't know what he would do or would have done without her, it was amazing how much brighter his day got and how much lighter he felt after hearing her voice. He would have however, much preferred her to be physically by his side but she had really wanted to do this before she came to visit him for the first time in Japan so he supposed it was okay to let her leave his side for a moment.

"Do you ever doubt my ability to return back to your side? After all this time" Anzelika asked softly, she had missed him. She always got homesick when she wasn't by his side, even though she wasn't by his side often which made it all worse. It was her morning routine to call him in the morning if he didn't call her first, regardless of the time difference. She knew that he was cranky in the morning so she usually waited for him to call her.

"I would never doubt your ability to come back to my side, it is after all where you belong"

-x

Yoshio Ootori was known to be a cold man. Unfeeling and ruthless in getting where he wanted and what he wanted. But quite contrary to what others thought and believed, he did care for his family, just in his own unique way that others didn't understand. Yoshio had worked hard for years to get the Ootori Group to where it was and he was determined to keep them at the top, he was ambitious in nature, something that had been passed down to his children. He knew that he came off as though he didn't care about them but he honestly did. As any parent he only wanted the best for them and had a bad habit of meddling in their lives a bit to much making him seem dictating.

He always kept tabs on his children, mostly because that's how he made sure they were alright since he wasn't the best at communicating with them though speech. He imagined that he would have given them quite that shock if he had walked up to them and asked them if they were all right, he was sure his children, especially his sons would have heart attacks. He would like to have them around thank you very much. But since he kept such close tabs on his children, he knew that in recent months his youngest son had been talking quite a lot on his phone, ever since he came back from his vacation in Europe. Kyoya seemed happier too which wasn't a bad thing but it did make him curious about who he was talking too.

'Well I guess I'll just have to ask him during the next family dinner we have, it's not like he can lie in front of the whole family, we'd see right through him' Yoshio Ootori let out a small smile, glasses glinting.

Somewhere in Ouran Highschool, Kyoya sneezed. He frowned while he rubbed his nose.

'Hmm, what is this ominous feeling?'


End file.
